Secreto
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Takeru se ha mal aficionado a gastar bromas a sus amigos y Hikari decide darle una una lección. Reto de HikariCaelum para el topic: Mendigas Fickeras.


Koushiro se levantó una buena mañana y abrió las ventanas de su cuarto. Desayunó, se duchó, se vistió y puso rumbo al instituto, a la sala de computación. Cogió la silla habitual y encendió su ordenador habitual cuando un sonoro grito salió proferido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—¡¿Quién me ha cambiado las teclas del ordenador?!

.,.

Yamato llegó a casa tras una buena sesión con el grupo. Habían practicado durante horas y tenía la voz cansada. Nada mejor que uno de sus discos favoritos para alegrarle el día. Miro la estantería, repleta de CD's y cogió el ya predispuesto para aquellas ocasiones. Lo colocó y le dio al play. Un estridente sonido rebotó por las paredes de la habitación y a Yamato no tardó mucho en reventarle algunas decenas de neuronas.

—¡Takeru! —rugió con ira.

.,.

Taichi, siempre tan alegre, tan efusivo, tan carismático. Fue al campo de fútbol a entrenar con el equipo. Pidió a sus compañeros que fuera a por la cesta de balones mientras la otra parte calentaba dando vueltas al campo. Al cabo de un rato, los compañeros volvieron con la cesta, pero no cargada de balones, si no de globos blancos.

—¡Así no se puede entrenar tranquilo!

.,.

Joe quería estudiar. Joe siempre quería estudiar. Abrió su mochila y sacó las notas que había apuntado tan fielmente durante todas las clases. Pero lo que allí había escrito no eran los apuntes de la mañana, eran dibujos de un niño de cinco años hechos con pintura de lápiz, ceras y rotuladores, ah, y un boli.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

.,.

Sora se alteró al comprobar que le habían cambiado sus preciosas plantas del balcón por unas falsas, las auténticas se las encontró debajo de su cama al día siguiente.

.,.

Daisuke apareció un día con el pelo pintado de azul, fue la persona que más llamó la atención durante todo el día, y de los que siguieron, hasta que consiguió deshacerse del tinte.

.,.

Miyako no comprendía por qué no veía bien si llevaba las gafas puestas, hasta que en un momento dado se encontró las verdaderas dentro de su bolsa.

.,.

Iori vio reemplazada su espada de kendo por un palo de bambú verde, por supuesto, no le hizo ninguna gracia.

.,.

Meiko abrazó con mucha ternura a Meiccomon, tan solo para darse cuenta de que era en realidad un peluche pintado con los colores del digimon.

.,.

Mimi, bueno, ella se salvó porque no estaba en Japón en aquel momento.

.,.

Y Hikari...

Hikari se encontraba caminando por las calles, en dirección a su casa, cuando algo la detuvo. Una brillante y reluciente moneda clamaba por ser recogida del suelo.

Hikari la ignoró.

Se alejó unos metros y esperó a que otro infeliz cayera en la trampa. Un joven que pasaba por allí se agachó para coger la moneda y toco el suelo, y lo volvió a tocar, y siguió tocándolo hasta darse cuenta de que era solo un dibujo pintado en el asfalto.

—Ese era para ti, deberías haber caído —Hikaru notó como la abrazaban dos brazos por la cintura, giró el cuello y se encontró con los azules ojos de Takeru.

—El truco de la moneda en el suelo ya está muy visto, Takeru. Es imposible que pudiera caer en el.

—¿Vas a casa?

—Sí.

—Te invito a un refresco.

Por el camino Takeru y Hikari entraron a un restaurante de comida rápida donde los consumidores se servían su propio refresco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Una cocacola.

—De acuerdo, una fanta.

—¡No, no he pedido eso! —le regañó Hikari.

Al cabo de un rato, Takeru volvió con las bebidas y las colocó en la mesa donde se encontraba sentada su amiga.

—Toma tu Cocacola.

—Gracias —Hikari señaló a la chica que atendía en la barra —¿No la habrás intentado tender otra broma?

—Claro que no.

—Lo digo porque es ilegal pagar con una moneda de doble cara.

Takeru le dio un codazo a Hikari y bebió de su bebida. Casi la escupe. La bebida tenía los sabores de la cocacola mezclados con los de la fanta y el acuarius. Lo que verdaderamente le sorprendió fue que esa era la combinación que había elegido para Hikari. La miró, la chica bebía grácilmente de su bebida mientras una sonrisa que rozaba la malicia se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Cuándo lo has hecho?

—¿Hacer qué? Yo te he pedido cocacola y tú me has dado fanta. Muy buena broma.

—La fanta era mía. Pero en serio, ¿cuándo?

Hikari señaló de nuevo a la chica que atendía en la barra, miró a Takeru, se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo.

—Hikari, devuélveme mi fanta.

Y Hikari salió corriendo de la tienda con Takeru detrás.

Al terminar las bebidas, Hikari se despidió de su mejor amigo y volvió hacia su casa. Nada más meter las llaves en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió con fuerza, dejando ver a un malhumorado Taichi.

—Hola, Hikari.

—Hola, hermano —Taichi estaba enfadado y Hikari se hacía una idea del porque —. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Takeru es lo que ha pasado.

Al segundo de cerrar, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Tai fue a abrir de nuevo. Yamato apareció con su muy anormal cara roja y se metió dentro de la casa dando patadas al aire.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —volvió a preguntar Hikari, a pesar de que se figuraba la respuesta.

—Takeru es lo que ha pasado —y se sentó en el sofá.

Los dos hermanos se lo quedaron mirando sin nada que decir o hacer.

—¿Quieres un refresco? —ofreció Hikari.

—Por favor, Hikari. Gracias —la chica fue a la cocina a por el refresco cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

—Voy yo —Taichi abrió tan solo para encontrarse a una Sora con muy malas pulgas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Takeru es lo que ha pasado.

Y se sentó junto a Yamato. Hikari apareció con dos bebidas. El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Eran Koushiro y Joe.

—Deja que lo adivine —interrumpió Hikari antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada —. Takeru es lo que ha pasado.

Los dos chicos cambiaron su mueca de enfado por una de sorpresa. Entraron y se apretujaron en el sofá.

—Esto no puede continuar así —comenzó Sora —. Las bromas de Takeru se están volviendo cada vez más pesadas.

—Al principio apenas es divertido, pero parece que ahora se lo ha tomado muy en serio —apoyó Joe.

—Se está volviendo algo rutinario —intervino Koushiro.

—Alguien debe pararle los pies ahora mismo —continuó Yamato.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Taichi fue a abrir. Meiko entró con timidez, se dispuso a hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

—Takeru es lo que ha pasado —dijeron todos a coro.

Meiko asintió y se sentó en una silla que le había ofrecido Hikari.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —quiso saber Taichi.

—¿Por qué no le pagamos con la misma moneda? —sugirió Meiko llamando la atención de todos los elegidos —Aunque quizás sea demasiado cruel, olvidadlo —corrigió en el acto con algo de timidez.

—¡Meiko, es perfecto! —exclamó Tachi.

—¡Me cuesta creer que eso haya salido de tu mente! —Meiko no supo distinguir si lo que había dicho Sora era un alago o un insulto, escogió la primera opción y sonrió.

—Yo tengo una seria pregunta —Hikari levantó la mano para llamar la atención de todo el mundo —. ¿Por qué este tipo de reuniones se tienen que hacer en nuestra casa? —dijo refiriéndose a la casa de su hermano y ella.

—¿No lo sabes, Hikari? —interrogó Koushiro.

—Necesitamos a alguien que conozca especialmente bien a Takeru —argumentó Yamato.

—Alguien que sepa eludir todas y cada una de sus bromas —apuntó Sora.

—Alguien con quien el propio Takeru no tenga más remedio que bajar la guardia —los siguió Joe.

Hikari tragó saliva al comprobar que todos la estaban mirando a ella como depredadores a una presa.

—Hikari —dijo Taichi —. Te estamos pidiendo ayuda a ti.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Taichi abrió la puerta, encarando de frente a Daisuke, Miyako e Iori.

—Takeru es lo que ha pasado —expuso el grupo a coro.

Los tres chicos asintieron.

.,.

Takeru se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, en el parque. Le hacía mucha ilusión respirar la maravillosa brisa de la naturaleza mientras ideaba otro de sus maléficos planes.

—Policía, manos arriba.

Takeru se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la alarma de los coches patrulla y puso las manos sobre la cabeza. Hikari rio fuertemente con el móvil en una mano, mientras este reproducía la secuencia de una película policiaca.

—Que susto me has dado —dijo Takeru malhumorado —. Apaga eso.

—Sí, no es tan divertido cuando eres tú el que recibe la broma —Hikari se sentó a su lado —. El grupo quiere que te haga la peor broma de todas, para que aprendas de una vez.

—Ya bueno, soñar siempre ha sido gratis.

Hikari le miró de refilón.

—No sé de qué se quejan, tus bromas no son para tanto.

Takeru lo miró.

—¿Cómo?

—Que están bien, para un niño de seis años.

—Sí, claro. No las hago peores porque no quiero.

—O porque no puedes.

Los dos chicos se mantuvieron la mirada con aire retador.

—¿Y qué sería una buena broma para ti?

—Me gusta mucho jugar —pensó Hikari —. Me gusta, sobretodo, jugar con la mente de los demás.

—Te escucho.

—Al igual que tú te has puesto alerta con la grabación de mi móvil, otro puede hacer lo mismo si juegas correctamente.

—¿Decirle desde un móvil lo que debe de hacer?

—Algo así.

—Pero esa persona podría ignorar la orden.

—A no ser que ignorarla no sea una opción si quiere defender su dignidad.

Takeru se rascó la barbilla mientras sonreía con picardía.

—Creo que ya lo voy entendiendo.

Hikari miró perpleja a su amigo.

—¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?

—Por supuesto. Utilizarías el poder del público. Si el público te lo pide, no podrías negarte.

—No te entiendo.

Takeru sacó su móvil y se puso a grabar.

—Amigos, nuestra queridísima persona "equis" ha dicho que... ¡El resto del día lo pasará con la cara pintada de rosa!

—Que cruel —Hikari apartó la mirada.

—Pero original, usar la presión del grupo para llevar a cabo una orden.

—Vale, pero pueden decidir no hacerlo a pesar de la presión.

—Sí, pero pon a esa persona en el centro de una fiesta, todo el mundo se está divirtiendo y "persona equis" esta algo bebida —Takeru hinchó el pecho del orgullo.

Hikari le mantuvo la mirada otra vez.

—No te atreverías...

Un grave error.

.,.

Las fiestas por la noche en la ciudad eran las mejores. Sobre todo si las celebra el amigo de una amiga de un hermano de un primo de un tío multimillonario al cual nadie conocía.

—¿Están los altavoces conectados? —preguntó Takeru.

—Y el móvil en el fondo de la piscina.

—Bien, veamos si a Taichi le hace un chapuzón.

Todos los elegidos estaban en aquella fiesta, no era para menos. Querían desahogarse después de tanto ajetreo semanal.

—Bien, chicos —Takeru cogió un megáfono y salió al patio, donde estaba la piscina. Todo exactamente colocado —. Todos sabéis que esto no sería una fiesta si no hubieran algunos juegos de por medio —miró a Hikari, la cual grababa con su cámara —. No sé si sabéis a qué me refiero —el público rio —. Por ello, quisiera invitar a mi gran amigo Taichi a jugar a un juego —Taichi se acercó a Takeru. Nunca sabría de donde le venía el golpe —. Muy bien Taichi —Takeru señaló la plataforma flotante —, ¿ves esos flotadores?

—Los veo.

—¿Ves esa grabadora?

—La veo.

—Bien, es simple, el juego consiste en indicar todo lo que te dice esa grabadora.

—Comprendo.

—Si no eres capaz el juego se dará por acabado y nadie podrá divertirse.

El público comenzó a abuchear la idea.

—Cumpliré el juego —Taichi estaba algo borracho, Takeru se había encargado de suministrarle todo el alcohol posible. Contrariamente, Hikari apartó a Takeru de cualquier bebida, alegando que debía estar en sus plenas facultades para lo que estaba por comenzar.

—De acuerdo, pues que se ponga en marcha la grabación —ordenó Takeru.

—Secreto, ¿qué es un secreto? —comenzó la grabadora —El diccionario lo define como algo que solo es conocido por un número limitado de personas. Nadie quiere que se sepan sus secretos, después de todo, forman parte de tu intimidad, ¿verdad...? —Takeru se extrañó. No era su voz la que estaba transmitiendo esa grabadora como él lo tenía planeado, era la de Taichi —¿... Takeru? —el chico miró a Taichi, este le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica. Dirigió su mirada a Hikari, seguía grabándolo todo con su cámara —Takeru, tienes diez segundos antes de que se desvelen tus más oscuros secretos...

—¡Esperad un momento!

—Diez... nueve... ocho.. siete...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Takeru se lanzó al agua para apagar la grabadora.

—Esto va a pasar a la prosperidad —comentó Hikari a su hermano.

—Sigue grabando. Mañana lo quiero en CD —contestó Tai.

Takeru aún no había llegado al centro de la piscina.

—...cero... ¡Bumba! —la grabadora seguía transmitiendo mientras era agarrada por Takeru —No se me ocurre ningún secreto... En fin... ¡Se siente!

.,.

El joven chico de pelo rubio descansaba sobre el sofá mientras leía un libro.

—Takeru, tráeme un refresco —pidió Yamato.

—No me apetece.

—Llamo a Hikari.

Se levantó de golpe del sofá y se fue a por el refresco. Bufó en cuanto le entregó la lata.

—Toma, hermano —y volvió a recostarse sobre el sofá.

—¿De qué te enfadas? Ese era el trato. Te dábamos ropa seca si aceptabas hacer todo lo que te pidiéramos durante un día.

—Me tendisteis una trampa.

—No, era una broma y te sentiste mal por que fuiste la víctima. ¿Has aprendido ya la lección?

—Sí —Takeru suspiró —. Dejaré de gastar bromas, lo prometo...

—Bien —Yamato abrió el refresco. Todo el gas y el líquido salió de golpe, empapando la camiseta de su hermano mayor.

—...a partir de ahora —y salió corriendo.

—¡Takeru!

.,.

Encontró a Hikari sentada en el mismo árbol donde hacía unos días él había formulado su plan. Se acercó, sigiloso, a su espalda cuando vio como sostenía en sus manos la cámara, la cual reproducía el suceso de la piscina.

—Que buen nadador, ¿has pensado en apuntarte a natación?

—Cállate —escupió.

—Ojo por ojos, Takeru. No tienes derecho a quejarte —Hikari le miró compasiva —. Por cierto, aún no te he dado mi orden. Un trato es un trato.

Takeru suspiró.

—Ordena, ama.

—Pues cierra los ojos y no te muevas —pidió Hikari acercándose peligrosamente a él. Takeru obedeció de inmediato, estuvo esperando con impaciencia ese beso que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos, delante de él no había nadie —. ¡Era broma! —escuchó en la lejanía —Mi auténtica orden es que me compres un helado.

El rubio vociferó con amargura y se levantó.

—A la orden.

* * *

Este es un teto de Hikari Caelum. ¡Que lo disfrutes!


End file.
